Bouncing Through the Garden
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: In which Tigger proves to Rabbit, once and for all, exactly what Tiggers do do best.  Adults only!  Slash.


Title: "Bouncing Through The Garden"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R due to sexual content  
Summary: In which Tigger proves to Rabbit, once and for all, exactly what Tiggers do do best.  
Warnings: Slash, Tail Kink  
Word Count: 854  
Date Written: 29 November, 2010  
Challenge/Prompt: This story started out as an answer to a request on the LJ Disney_Kink comm and was also used, in a shortened version, to answer the LJ SlashTheDrabble comm's 24-11-2010 challenge for "Thanks (for nothing)!"  
Disclaimer: Rabbit, Tigger, any other characters mentioned within, the One Hundred Acre Woods, and Winnie the Pooh are & TM A. A. Milne and Disney, neither of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It was a fine Spring morning. Rabbit stood just inside the entrance of his garden, clutching his hoe and surveying his crop. All of his vegetables were coming up just fine, but the smell of his ripening carrots were what made his large, pink nose quiver in sweet anticipation. This was going to be the best crop he had had in years, and today he would finally get to taste the prize-winning results of his endeavors.

He bounded forward, and his ears shot up as he suddenly heard singing. He whirled toward the back gate, his brown eyes growing large as he saw Tigger bouncing in his direction and singing at the very top of his lungs about what Tiggers did best. "TIGGER!" he screamed. "NO!" But his efforts were in vein as Tigger bounced right into his garden and through his cabbage patch.

At least his carrots were safe, Rabbit thought as he waved frantically and screeched for Tigger to stop bouncing.

"Ah, it's all right, bunny boy!" Tigger exclaimed, seeing Rabbit's excitement but not understanding his meaning. "You know what Tiggers really do best, and I save all my best bounces for you!" In one mighty spring from his strong tail, Tigger bounced through Rabbit's lettuce, sending the heads spiraling in all directions, and onto the unsuspecting bunny.

Rabbit screamed as Tigger bounced him. His hoe fell onto the ground as Tigger held to him and bounced him harder and harder, sinking deep inside of him. He screamed and screamed at first, but finally, as wave upon wave of passion began to crash against his shore, he fell silent and let Tigger ride him all over his garden. During that time, he didn't think about the garden. He just thought about Tigger's mighty sword and tail taking turns inside of him and the pleasure he built up within him. He felt like a volcano about to explode, but all too soon, Tigger was done, withdrawing and panting.

"There, buddy boy. I told ya: Bouncing is what Tiggers do best!"

Rabbit fell against a nearby post and had to grip its head to keep standing. There, his body still heaving from the harshness of the ride, he looked around his garden. Anger and tears flooded his eyes at the destruction he saw.

"Wasn't that the best ride of your life, big ears?"

He turned, his body trembling with his barely contained fury, and began to blast Tigger. "YOU DESTROYED MY GARDEN, YOU SEX-CRAVING MANIAC! THANKS FOR NOTHING!"

Tigger's huge grin fell down into a frown as he surveyed the vegetables that had been upturned from their beds with every wild jump. "Didn't you enjoy it?" he queried, his voice almost a whimper, as he looked at Rabbit with big, watering eyes.

"NO!" Rabbit lied, his fluffy bunny tail quivering.

Tigger stared at him. He knew he was lying, and in an instant, he'd made up his mind to give his friend the best ride of his life. "You'll enjoy this," he purred and bounced him again. This time, he gripped his long ears, pulled them down and around to him, and covered them with his mouth. He licked all over their pink insides and nibbled gently upon their furry outsides. He covered Rabbit's ears with love, bringing true screams of pleasure from his dearest and longest friend.

He grasped his fluffy tail between his knees and squeezed gently as he buried himself, with a growling purr, even deeper inside of Rabbit. He thrust himself as far as he could go, and when he could go no further, he replaced his manhood with his tail and completely filled Rabbit. Rabbit's pleased screams echoed throughout his garden and far beyond into the One Hundred Acre Woods, and when Tigger was done with him this time, he fell back into his arms, gasping, panting, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth, and his eyes filled with stars.

Tigger grinned triumphantly down at him. "What do Tiggers do best?" he asked, his wet tail swinging with pride behind him.

"B-Bouncing," Rabbit replied weakly. He grinned, and his nose twitched. "B-Bouncing me."

"You gotcha, bunny boy." Tigger laughed and winked. "Actually," he spoke in triumphant, "_I_ gotcha!"

"You did indeed," Rabbit whispered, crashing into his arms and snuggling with his secret love right there in the midst of his destroyed garden.

"Hey, bunny boy," Tigger asked after a long moment of snuggling with his favorite guy in all the world, "what about your garden?"

"What garden?" Rabbit asked to which Tigger grinned broadly and made himself a silent promise that he'd enjoy this side of Rabbit as long as he could. Eventually, Rabbit would come to himself and explode again about his garden. He'd help him to pick up the pieces.

Somehow, during their wild lovemaking, his wheelbarrow had become completely filled with carrots. Tigger hoped they were done and knew that, if they were, they would help to assuage the rampaging beast, the very same beast that he had just calmed with his bouncing and always would. He smiled down into Rabbit's dazed but happy face and kissed him softly.

**The End**


End file.
